1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color imaging device and method for adjusting color balance of an imaged still picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera device, pre-set color reproducibility is achieved by effecting white balance adjustment and black balance adjustment, even though the color temperature of an object differs from one light source to another.
In effecting white balance adjustment, a white object is imaged, and level adjustment is performed so that the signal levels of color signals in the white luminance point will be equal to one another. In effecting black balance adjustment, the black level of imaging signals is sampled by closing a lens shutter once, and adjusting the signal level so that the black levels of the respective color signals will be equal to one another.